


Turn of the Key

by ithilien22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/">remixthedrabble</a> challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of the Key

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25120) by emmademarais. 



It’s times like these that Sam remembers the reason why he left home, leaving this life, leaving _Dean_ , behind. When he was that far away from Dean, _with Jess_ , sometimes he could almost go a whole hour without worrying about his brother. Once, he thinks he might have even gone a whole day. Now, his heart pounds wildly in his chest and he thinks it might stop altogether if he doesn’t hear a key in the door in the next five seconds. But then the door finally does open and Dean stumbles inside, and Sam remembers why he came back.


End file.
